The proposed research is a three-year field study designed to reveal the extent to which variations in cultural values among ethnic groups affect the amount of support provided the elderly by members of their families. In the first year, ethnographic investigation and twelve ethnic groups of the Boston area will document variations in ideals concerning dependence and norms concerning specific kin relationships as well as other background data. In the second year, three ethnic groups selected for their diversity in ideals concerning dependence and the kin relationships most centrally involved in support for the elderly will be studied in both urban and suburban micro-communities. Interviews will be conducted with 180 elderly persons and about 100 of their nearby kin. Statistical and contextual analysis during the third year will show the extent to which support and adaptation of the elderly can be predicted from cultural values and kinship norms in contrast or combination with economic and ecological factors. The results should shed light on environmental sources of heterogeneity in patterns of aging and aid policy-makers concerned with the delivery of support and services to the elderly.